3 words,8 letters
by Dayummboyy13
Summary: How can Tammey love Dylan if he doesnt even love her or himself, Dylan moves on and gets with millions of girls, but if Tammey finds a new guy, will Dylan finally want her back?
1. Chapter 1

"3 words: 8 letters" Tammey said as she looked at Dylan's unsure face. "Say it" she whined silenty. Dylan looked at his untied shoes,

not wanting to look at Tammey face as she began to cry "I've loved you, ever since i met you" shaking her head "I have too" Dylan finally spoke.

"Then say it, say that you love me" she screamed. He looked at her broken face again. "And ..I 'm yours" she cried Dylan stood up . about to say it

then walked off . Tammey just stood there. The door had shooked her as he slamed it. Tammey ran out the door and screamed at him

"so all this time we had sex... it was nothing!!?" Dylan looked at her before he got in his car . "I don't know" he said back. He stared at her then

got into his car and drove off. Tammey slowly put her hands slowly on her shoulders. Then went to the door: about to open it , then slid down on

it and started to cry in her hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Tammey wouldn't breath,hear,see,and speak after that, everytime she saw Dylan was across the hall where his locker was at. The 3 period bell rang

and Tammey hated that class because she sat behind Dylan. She had walked in,to wishing she didn't. Her eyes widen, and her eyes became wet softly, when

she saw Dylan, kissing another girl. Tammey walked past them like she saw nothing. Like her heart didn't just break more than ever. "Ok class"

said as he rushed into the class with his coffee spilling everywhere. "Today we will learn about-" He kept speaking , but Tammey couldn't even look at

, because she was to busy at looking at Dylan and Joanna's (the girl he kissed) note-passing. Tammey could see everything he had wrote and she

had wrote. Tammey slowly raised her head to see what the note said. Dylan was writing down something , but she couldn't see what. Finally in Black ink

she read the words, the words that she was waiting her whole life. "I love you" It said as he passed to Joanna. Tammey looked at Joanna, crushed, she put

her head down. Slowly crying the tears she wanted to cry before. Dylan heard a sniff form the back of him, he turned around slowly, and saw nothing but

the center of Tammey's head. She saw him looking at her , but wouldn't dare to look back. The bell was about to ring in one second, but before the second

Tammey stood up and walked off, then the bell rang. Dylan watched as Tammey ran off. Joanna walked up to him,"ready to go?" Dylan went back to Jo,and

said "sure" he smiled and put his arm around her shoulder

Tammey walked out of the school door and rushed to her car. Dylan was in his car having a smoke. He couldn't help but watch her

she put the keys into the car and started to drive off. Dylan smiled, turned his keys , and followed her.


	3. Chapter 3

Tammey drove off to her dad's favorite diner, before he past away, they would always come here. Tammey sat down eating one of her favorite burgers. Dylan came threw the door, as

Tammy was faced backwards looking at the windows. She didn't know that Dylan was following her. Dylan took a deep breath , and sat into Tammey's booth. Tammey looked at him

scared to death,like if he were a vampire. "Hey" Dylan smiled at her. "What do you want?" she said in a whisper. "You wanna come back to my place?,so we can talk and stuff"

he smiled again. Tammey looked at him, with angry eyes. She stood up and said. "What kind of girl do you think I am?". "The girl that would come back to my place" he grinned.

"Ugh" she whinned as she went to her car. Dylan ran after her, and said " Why not, many girls have been coming back to my place since, we broke up-" Dylan said , but interrputed

by Tammey and said "We broke up??" she looked at him. "I thought we did" He looked at her breast. Tammey put her arms around herself ,feeling nervous. "Oh that's right, we

broke up of why your such an ass" she said and slammed the car door. Dylan put his hand out and open the door, and looked at her , "Why am i an ass?". "Because, you don't love

me, and you don't want me for me, you just want me for sex" She whinned. Dylan went threw his pocket and took out a smoke. Tammey looked at him, snacthed a smoke from dylan

Dylan looked at her confused. "I didn't know you smoked" Dylan said lighting his. "Well , you could've got to know me, but you were interested of my body" she said stealing the lighter

from Him. "And I wanna tell you , you had a stunnin body,and you still do" Dylan said, getting turned on. Tammey looked at him and shook her head. "What?" he said as he smoked.

"Your never going to love me, as muched as I loved you, and when I first met you, I thought you were different guys, but how stupid of me" she said, as she smoked as well.

"I do like you" he looked at her. "Dylan... your never going to say those words to me, are you??" she said about to cry. "what words?" he said confused. She looked away from him

and said , not looking at him . "3 words,8 letters,4 syllables" she said looking at the sky. Dylan turned to face her, not looking at him. "Say it" she said again. "...And I'm yours" she finished

"I--" Dylan tried to say, but couldn't. "Well go to hell then" she slammed the door , turned her keys and started to drive off.


End file.
